Mobile computing devices allow a user to perform a variety of functions, including various forms of communication and computing. For example, mobile computing devices may be capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing media, receiving messages, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular telephone. In some examples, a mobile computing device may output, for display, notifications of various events (e.g., an upcoming appointment, an incoming communication, etc.). The amount of information that can be consumed by a user may vary based on what the user is currently doing. However, such notifications typically include the same set of information, regardless of the activity in which the user is currently engaged.